It is a common occurrence for individuals to forget where they last parked their car, left their cellular phone, put their keys, etc., which often leads to hours and even days of struggle and anguish to locate the forgotten item; while sometimes, the item is permanently lost. Most conventional solutions to this problem require an actual knowledge of the last location. For example, certain software applications require a computing device to be connected over a network for the application to work, while other applications send alerts (e.g., voice alerts) which the users have to listen to or know about for the applications to work. None of these existing solutions are practical or without problems.